Thoughts: The Companions
by Francesca Montag
Summary: The thoughts that might have passed through the companions' minds while traveling with the Doctor. Part of my Thoughts series. Will include stories about the Ninth and Tenth Doctor.
1. Face

_I've decided that I'm gonna have a few of these stories ongoing for as long as I can. This set will be focused on the companions…but we all know what the real focus of ANY my stories are. Haha. _

_As always, feel free to help me with prompts or to remind me to update! I'm spoiling you all now, but wait until school starts. Yeesh. _

_Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who…well, wouldn't that be wonderful? But, alas, I do not._

_

* * *

_

Thoughts: The Companions

* * *

Face

Jack had realized it the moment he saw them together. They were never the Doctor and his companion, Rose Tyler. Nope. She might have fallen for the whole dating and dancing…champagne and music during the London Blitz? What was he thinking? Well, he knew _exactly_ what he was thinking, he remembers, chuckling to himself. But she had all but forgotten all that as soon as they reached _him_. With that face and those ears…he didn't think he'd have anything to worry about…

But then he saw how she took to her rightful place beside the Doctor and that's when Jack knew that, no, they weren't just the Doctor and Rose Tyler…they were very much, The-Doctor-and-Rose-Tyler.

* * *

_I think I'll try to keep it to one per post. Seems to work better here. _

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Killer

Killer

"What do you _mean_ 'lost'?" she asked. The Doctor's frantic movements had ceased when he saw the purple fabric in her grasp. Through her own manic shouting, Donna noticed how grave the frenzied skinny man had turned and then she thought back to the last thing he had said. "What do you mean '_lost'_?" she repeated, some of the rage having since evaporated from her tone. Donna didn't know what she expected from him really. He could have been a killer for all she knew. But something in his eyes…something in them let her know that wasn't the case. No, whoever this man had lost had certainly taken most of him with her.

_

* * *

_

_That bit during Donna's first appearance makes me tear up :( He just looks so broken._

_I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading. _


	3. Darkness

Darkness

Martha could see how someone could fall in love with the Doctor. He was charismatic, extremely intelligent, lovingly goofy and, blimey, was he _hot_. Every time she looked at him, he mesmerized her even more. But for each time that she saw him, she'd see darkness in his eyes. It was fleeting most of the time – but the ghost of it was always there. It was always worse when _her_ name was mentioned. And as much as Martha would resent it, wanting to keep as much time as she could with the Time Lord, she'd often wish Rose would come back. Because Martha knew that was the only way to chase the darkness away.

* * *

_Martha isn't my favorite companion, but after seeing series 3 again…I can't help but feel bad for her. _

_Thanks for reading and prompts always welcomed :)_


	4. World

World

It was hard being the tin dog. Mickey had gotten used to it though. He'd always been the tin dog – way before the Doctor came into their lives. Rose was his world. Even if he didn't know it at the time. Then the Doctor came and confused Mickey's simple existence. He turned it upside down, and made the impossible, very possible. Mickey had then realized all of sudden, that he was no longer needed. Maybe he never was. Seeing the Doctor and Rose together made everyone around them feel like that. As much as they saved the universe and cared about its inhabitants, when it came to each other – that's all they saw.

* * *

_Mickey is another one of those companions that I didn't like too much at first, but he grew on me. He ended up becoming his own person._

_Thanks for reading!_


	5. Box

Box

Jackie couldn't decide if she wanted to kiss the man or slap him.

For a bit more than two years, she'd cursed him. Loved him for saving the earth time and time again, for giving her daughter an opportunity that no one else could possibly give, and for keeping true to his promise of always keeping her safe. She also hated him for taking Rose away, for enticing her leave each time.

Who wouldn't have followed him into that blasted blue box?

But throughout all that time, she bit her tongue, well, she _tried _to at least, because the Doctor did indeed keep Rose safe. And for the most part…the most important part…Jackie saw how important Rose was to him. Saw how he touched her, like it was a gift to be doing so. Saw how he looked at her.

_He looks at her like he loves her_, she remembered thinking once.

But now, standing on this forsaken, freezing bay, watching her daughter break apart at the seams at seeing the man she loves disappear, seemingly forever…she wanted nothing more than to slap him.

A larger part of her, however, the more truthful portion that she rarely voiced…really wanted the Doctor back. Jackie knew there was no way she'd be able to erase the memory of the Doctor…_Rose's_ Doctor.

And she knew, deep inside, she didn't want to.

* * *

_Good ol' Jackie. I miss her. Always wanting to slap the Doctor around…or kiss him. lol. _

_Thanks for reading!_


	6. Chair

Chair

_I hope my mother is alright, _thought Harriet Jones. She was too busy worrying about her mother and trying to remain calm that she wasn't listening to a word the Doctor was babbling about. He had just locked them in this room, away from salvation. She let her mind idle to the young girl standing beside her.

Unlike Harriet, who was gripping the chair in front of her as if it were a life preserver, the young girl, was rather calm and very intensely staring at the Doctor. She was the his assistant, Rose.

The Doctor wasn't looking at them and he had fallen quiet, staring down at the floor in front of him. Apparently, the girl's mother was on the phone.

"Don't you dare! Whatever it is, don't you dare!" yelled the woman.

"That's the thing Jackie," blurted the Doctor, suddenly pouncing at the table the phone rested on. His face – full of fury, power, and…fear?

"If I don't dare," he continued, "everyone dies. Because I can't promise that your daughter will be safe."

His eyes were fixated on Rose's, whose own eyes hadn't left the Doctor.

"I could save the world, but lose you," said the Doctor very quietly, ignoring Jackie's cries. He was staring at Rose, a look so sadly _real _in his eyes, written all over his features, that Harriet had to look away. It was as if she had walked in on a couple embracing or kissing. The moment, even in her presence, was not hers to share.

She felt forgotten in the large room. There was something electric in the air. Harriet had never felt such intensity before.

"Do it."

She turned to Rose. Was the girl _mad_? She sounded so sure, so willing to sacrifice herself. Harriet held her breath, getting ready to interfere. Then she heard the Doctor.

"You don't even know what it is, and you'd let me."

It wasn't a question, it was a fact, and even Harriet could understand that. And if she had to die today, she was suddenly very glad that it would be in the company of these two very unique, very brave people – the Doctor and his Rose.

* * *

_Now, I know many wouldn't consider Harriet to be a companion – and yeah, she isn't a traditional "travel with the Doctor" companion, but she was important in the show. And, like Rose, she knew both the Ninth and Tenth Doctor. _

_Thanks for reading!_


	7. Smile

Smile

It had been awhile since Sarah Jane Smith had traveled with the Doctor. She had never forgotten their adventures or how happy she had been. Oh, she was happy now…it was simply on a different level. How was anything supposed to compare to traveling with the Doctor?

She was happy he wasn't alone. The current Doctor had since possessed a bottomless sadness in his eyes. He was very gleeful, she could see that, but his eyes were so…old. So tired. She noticed that the darkness, whenever it became visible, lifted noticeably when Rose was near by.

It also did not fail her attention the way Rose would often look at the Doctor. Happy, admiringly and possessively. Sarah Jane could smile about it now. At the time of first meeting Rose, Sarah felt the jealousy rise up in her. However, she was forced to overlook her own feelings when she realized the Doctor's eyes had mirrored the same emotions as his young companion's.

Some things, indeed, were worth getting your heart…hearts…broken for.

* * *

_Ah, Sarah Jane. Makes me sad. I like her in the older series (haven't finished off the episodes with her in it). _

_Thanks for reading :)_


	8. Room

Room

Rose was gorgeous, any git could see that. It was the smile that did it. She had this mischievous little smile that was driving him mad. It was too bad really, that she was already spoken for.

Rose could flirt all she wanted, but Adam wasn't stupid. He saw the way she looked at the Doctor. Her face lit up when he was in the room. Adam felt insignificant in his presence. And really, he could understand that. The Doctor was beyond genius.

He was also quite mad.

Adam could have coped with it, perhaps persuaded Rose into giving him some more attention, but…when he saw the look on the Doctor's face when he thought he'd killed her, and then that _other _look when Rose invited him along - that was all the proof Adam needed.

That's when he understood that if he ever so much as attempted to touch Rose, the Doctor would kill him.

Or at least throw him into the vortex.

* * *

_Ha, Adam. He was rather pretty. That's about all he was, actually. Though, he sure made for some good jealousy action from the Doctor :)_

_Thanks again!_


	9. Spark

Spark

Donna was trying very hard not to panic.

That was very hard to do, however, when the Doctor was running around frantic and looking like the world was coming to an end. Which, apparently, it was. She still didn't exactly understand what "Bad Wolf" was. All she could remember was that the blond girl had whispered the words to her softly in her ear. It wasn't until after she'd uttered the words to the Doctor that she realized who that blond girl was. Donna couldn't wrap her mind around it. She, Donna Noble (Super Temp), had met _the _Rose Tyler.

She would never forget the look on the Doctor's face when she asked him what the words meant. He never actually got around to answering the question…at least, not in a way Donna would understand. Instead, all he could do once they were back inside the Tardis was mutter rapidly that it meant the end of the world and Rose. Rose Rose Rose, he muttered it unknowingly over and over under his breath, like a prayer.

So, yes, Donna understood that this was a very bad; Rose should not have been able to communicate with them – worlds were colliding and that was _bad._ But she couldn't help but point something out to the Doctor during his frantic worrying…

"Doctor, I understand, this is bad…I get that…but…" Donna hesitated for the slightest second, unsure of how he would react to the rest. She decided to press on, "…but Rose is coming back…isn't that…good?" She could feel that it was more than good, but Donna wanted to hear some confirmation of it from the Doctor. She couldn't pinpoint why, but she _needed _to hear it.

The need to know, the fascination with Rose Tyler that Donna had was hard to explain. Perhaps it was because of the way the Doctor reacted to her name. He reacted to it so magnetically, so unlike any other word. It seemed to spark something in him, something Donna hadn't realized he was missing. She could feel that Rose had been more than a companion. It could also be that she wanted him to finally have something…_someone_…for himself. He saved worlds and people and species everyday…didn't the lonely Time Lord deserve some happiness as well?

He looked up at her just then and his face melted into a heartbreaking grin, one Donna had never seen…not like that. And with a voice so full of unabashed delight, he said one word…

"Yeah."

The word was normal enough, but it was the _way _he said it that made the difference. Donna could see infinity in that one word because even though they were surrounded by an unknown danger, with the possibility of the end of the world on his shoulders, the Doctor looked simply, and utterly…happy.

* * *

_And that scene made me undoubtedly happy. *sigh*_

_I know I had a Donna one already, but this little scene wouldn't leave my mind just now. _

_Thanks for reading!_


	10. Police

_I'm back! For how long? I don't know, but let's enjoy it while it lasts, yeah?_

* * *

Police

"But you said we were a team."

Lady Christina looked up at the Doctor incredulously. Hadn't he mentioned time and again during this little adventure just what a great pair they were?

"I've had people travel with me, and I've lost them. Never again."

His eyes were hard, so different from when they were talking to aliens, and saving the others, the suns sweltering above them. The little joy she had seen there had all of a sudden disappeared. Was it ever there to begin with?

She winced at his words, not used to being turned down. Especially by a man. But well, he wasn't just a man, was he?

Unaware of the hands on her, the man shouting in her face, some glory, some goal accomplished, Lady Christina kept her eyes on the Doctor as they led her away.

He looked indifferent.

She hadn't known him for longer than a few hours, but it stung to see him look at her that way.

The Doctor had said that he had lost people, but that look, it told her that he had lost someone who stood out among the rest. Whoever he lost, it was someone important…someone special. Someone worth more than the stars, running and adventures. She didn't know how she knew, but that's how the look felt.

She succumbed to the men and their shoves, her wrists grasped tightly behind her back. Then, suddenly, as she was about to climb in the backseat of the awaiting police car, she felt the cuffs loosen around her wrists. Lady Christina looked back toward the Doctor, knowing that somehow he was responsible. He gave her a slight smile, a mischievous boyhood smirk. She smiled back slightly and thought that, whoever it was that he'd lost, she hoped he would find her once more.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	11. Buzz

Buzz

He wasn't used to being on the sidelines, on the outside looking in. but here he was, the cheeky Captain Jack Harkness, watching the Doctor and Rose dance around the console.

The room was buzzing with happiness and electricity. Another time with anyone else and he would have tried cutting in (but to dance with who?), making some innuendo. But he honestly didn't feel like doing that just then. He enjoyed hearing Rose's laughter while being held in the Doctor's arms and the way the Doctor's face lit up each time he held her close.

And as much as Jack wanted to join in (in more ways than one…), he couldn't help but stand back and disappear into the background.

Moments like those were rare. It wasn't so often that one got to see the real thing right before their eyes.

* * *

_I just saw the fourth episode of Torchwood: Children of Earth and am feeling so bad for Mr. Harkness. I love this character and no one else loves the Doctor and Rose better :) _

_Well, besides me and _elvespiratesandcowboysohmy_ that is hehe…_

_Thanks for reading!_


	12. Ghosts

Ghosts

She had seen it when she met the young girl.

A life so lonely, filled with becoming an adult too soon, a mother who sometimes asked for too much and men who took advantage of her, one way or another. But most of that had changed recently when the Doctor came into her life.

Gwyneth could feel the girl's emotions, all tangled in her simple form. Rose had just met him, but it was already blossoming. So much was to come for her. The big, bad wolf, the loss, fireplaces, ghosts and the cold wind that would steal her salvation. So much was awaiting the valiant child.

And then there was the Doctor.

His past, present, future, and eternity was fascinating and heartbreaking. So many faces and the ever present curiosity. He had lost so much and so many. His hearts, because for some reason, Gwyneth could feel two hidden beneath his armor, were heavy with loneliness, pain and guilt.

Like Miss Tyler, however, the heaviness had lessened recently with her arrival. And there was a blossoming of something there as well.

But so much was waiting for him. More pain, but happiness too, three small words, midnight and the darkness. And loss – always the loss.

As Gwyneth dried her hands on her apron, she thought of them both and hoped they would enjoy the time they did have. And she wished that they would grow stronger and complete in each other – the way they wanted it to be.

The way it should be.

* * *

_Someone had wanted a Gwyneth story awhile ago. Hope they're reading and like it!_


	13. Lost

Lost

It was bothering her.

Donna laughed humorlessly.

It was her wedding day and she had somehow found herself on a spaceship shaped like a blue police box that was bigger on the inside with a man who was an alien but not a Martian.

Yea' lots of things were more than buggin' her today.

But the look on the Doctor's face was really naggin' at her for some reason. She had never seen such a broken man. Truly broken. When he said, 'lost,' he looked so…empty. That's when she knew that he couldn't be bad.

Anyone who loved like that couldn't be all that bad.

* * *

_This has been written for quite awhile, I was just waiting to get enough distance between the other Donna story. _

_Thanks for reading!_


	14. Window

Window

She rather liked this man. This, Doctor, thought Lynda with a Y.

What she didn't like, was that the other blond, Rose was it? was not only looking at her, but her eyes were throwing daggers at her.

Lynda didn't know he was _taken_. He was awkward around her and she thought that meant he liked her.

That was until she saw the look in his eyes when they settled on her.

That's when she knew the Doctor was already spoken for.

Lynda shrugged as she stood in front of that large window on Satellite 5.

Some girls have all the luck.

* * *

_Please tell me you remember Lynda with a Y? _

_Thanks for reading :)_


	15. Curse

Curse

The Doctor looked at Jack like he was both a blessing and a curse.

Jack couldn't help but fight his own emotional battles with the Doctor. Part of him was so angry at being left behind, and another part was so happy at having someone who knew what happened to him. But there was yet another part, a much larger and overwhelming part, which was grief-stricken for the Doctor.

His previous self was always so hard and serious. The only one who could break him out of it was Rose. This version was younger, much more pretty and cheeky (to Jack's delight), but there was a shadow that encompassed his eyes. A different one than the one that existed before. He knew its reason for being there.

Jack was so happy to hear that Rose was okay. Albeit, in another universe…a parallel one at that. From the look on Martha's face, however, Jack could see that the Doctor didn't allow himself to talk too detailed about Rose. He knew it hurt to even think her name, let alone say it.

Or maybe the Doctor wanted to talk about her with someone who knew her. Only then could anyone understand how much he lost when he lost her.

* * *

_When Jack came back (_heh, rhymes_) at the end of the third series, he and the Doctor have that scene alone where they talk about Rose. The look on the Doctor's face and the sound of his voice made me think that if there was anyone that he could_ really_ talk to about Rose…it was Jack. _

_Cuz, you know, Jack loved her too. _

_But the Doctor needed her differently than anyone could need Rose. _

_*sigh* getting myself sad about the-Doctor-and-Rose lol hope you enjoyed. _


End file.
